


The Doctor countdown for Season 9!

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Memes, Season 9 - 2015, The Doctor countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made various memes to make a Doctor countdown.<br/>I will post them all at once so they can be shared on various social networks as the countdown goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor's TARDIS (or shoud I say Sexy?)

**Author's Note:**

> If some people have seen them on Facebook, I've posted them on various groups (French and English groups).  
> Made with the help of "The Keep Calm-O-Matic".


	2. Twelfth Doctor - Peter Capaldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 days before season 9!


	3. Eleventh Doctor - Matt Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 days before season 9!


	4. Tenth Doctor - David Tennant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 days before season 9!


	5. Ninth Doctor - Cristopher Eccleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 days before Season 9!


	6. The War Doctor - John Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's not forget the War Doctor.


	7. Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 days before season 9!


	8. Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 days before season 9!


	9. Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 days before Season 9!


	10. Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days before Season 9!


	11. Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 days before season 9!


	12. Third Doctor - Jon Pertwee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days before season 9!


	13. Second Doctor - Patrick Troughton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days before season 9!


	14. First Doctor - William Hartnell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 9 is starting very very soon!


	15. River Song - Alex Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who starts TODAY!!! *pushing everyone to settle in front of TV*


End file.
